


Gratitude

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many fans, my chums and I despair of the porcupine-like fauxhawk and bizarrely tufted eyebrows on the <i>Desolation of Smaug</i> version of Beorn. I realised I knew what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



‘Queer lodgings indeed,’ Dwalin rumbled, ‘but Master Beorn has been generous. I’d like to repay him somehow.’

‘How, though?’ Nori asked, idly picking his teeth. ‘We’ve no money, and he seems to have everything he wants.’

‘Not everything,’ Dwalin replied.

After they were done with him, Beorn was a transformed man in a new way. The sides of his head were shaven and polished, the crest of his hair spiked like a war-pony’s mane, his unruly eyebrows and muttonchops neatly braided.

‘I… I didn’t know I could be beautiful,’ he growled, blushing at his reflection in a polished copper pan.


End file.
